Holiday part 1 A nNght at the Theater
by RavenBlazeofyt
Summary: The first in a multi-part story that expands on Jenny's training and is a start point for the 'Paternoster Regulars'. While the story can stand alone as a story it has close ties in to the next few I intend to post, there for it is Part 1. Also please see "tipping the Velvet" a classic piece of LGBT film for character reference of Nan King.


It was the middle of spring on a crisp evening as Jenny and Vastra went to Silurians private box at the theater. They were going to see a variety show that head lined with Nan King, Jenny's favorite performer. Both women were dressed in their best, complete with lizard woman's veil. They settled in and the show started with jugglers, fire breathers, a magician and soon the curtain fell for intermission. Jenny and Vastra chatted and laughed and Vastra happily explained fire breathing and how it's a spray of flammable liquid like high proof liquor in a mist form that produces the fireball.

Soon the intermission was over and the curtain arose to show two meter wide floor to high in the rafter lengths of red fabric. Two performers in green skin tight suites stepped forward in ballet like manner with their arms raised. They stood in first position in front of the fabric bowed and then each climbed their strand of fabric tying themselves up and releasing the knots in an amazing show of aerial acrobatics. They swung around each other in twisting and flying forms. They ascended and descended the fabrics with great ease. They did feats and forms that took great strength from both performers. Vastra watched intently taking mental notes. Her people did have repelling technology and had scaled trees to rock formations in ancient times, but never before had she seen such utilitarian and recreational acts done so artistically. Perhaps it was the primate-ism that made them move with such great ease.

A man in full tails and top hat with a megaphone stepped forward at the side of the stage as the performers held themselves in the middle of the fabrics length in a spinning horizontal bar form. The man in the top hat walked forward and placed a single lit candle between the performers "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girl, the performers request the utmost silence for their final feat of strength and skill. A rapid descent from the rafters of the theater to just above the candle below, head first." shouted the man into the megaphone then he stepped back off stage. A drum role started as the performers scaled the fabric, tided a specific slip knot and rushed in a swan-like dive to the wood stage below stopping within a nose length of the candle which they blew out together. The crowd roared with applause and admiration; to this the performers freed themselves from the fabrics and took their bows.

Stage hands quickly pulled back the fabrics and dropped a simple back ground of a park scene onto the stage and Nan King stepped out in top hat and tails. Jenny leaned forward excited as a school girl. Vastra put her hand on the young maids knee protectively. "Well I don't know how I'm going to top that last act, eh?" said Nan "But if you will allow me I shall try my best. I took a trip recently to see family over in the colonies and they taught me a song, you might know it. Sing along!" said Nan and she proceeded to sing Yankee-dool-dandy. Jenny swooned and clapped with delight. Vastra could not help, but take notice and a strong sense, almost primal sense of protection and jealousy raged within the primative parts of her lizard mind.

"I must with all that traveling I could not help, but miss the girl I left at home. So I wrote to her, and here is what I wrote." said Nan as she transitioned into "Why did I have to go away". "And just to tell you a little bit more about Rosie, how about I do it in song." said Nan transitioning into her finale song. "Best girl in the world". As the song ended a stage hand gave her a bouquet of roses. She took one from the bunch, pressed it to her nose and smelled it. She scanned the audience and Jenny stood in the box and leaned forward. Vastra raised and eye brow. Nan and Jenny locked eyes and the tuxedo clad performer lifted her the rose. Vastra involuntarily shot out her tongue striking the rose causing it to explode. The crowd roared and cheered thinking it was part of the show as both Nan and Jenny smiled though the maid secretly knew what had actually happened. "Guess that one was not meant for that lass, good night everybody!" said Nan waving and taking one last bow.

Jenny sat back down and gave Vastra a swat. "I con't take you anywhere." said Jenny playfully as they walked out of the theater and back to their carriage arm and arm.

"You must forgive me I am still very new to companionship and there are times I get protective my dear." replied Vastra. They road home, kissed and parted ways for the night. While they did enjoying cuddling and sharing a bed, both were still navigating how exactly their relationship worked on that level, being maid and master and yet also companions. Beyond that both seemed to sleep better alone at times and tomorrow would be a full day for both.


End file.
